I Knew It
by JessCM09
Summary: "I knew they'd call you. I knew it," JJ sobbed as Emily quickly got to work on getting her down from where she hung from the ceiling; on releasing her from her torture. Just a little one shot that I've been wanting to write for a while now about one of my favourite episodes.


**So "200" is one of my favourite episodes and I've always been intrigued by JJ's hallucination of Emily in that episode and the fact that Emily comes back for her. Been wanting to write this forever and finally decided to do it.**

 **Just a little one shot that is not connected to any of my other stories!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy! -J**

 _"Emily. I knew they'd call you. I knew it."_

"Em…Emily…Yo Prentiss," Morgan startled the brunette out of her flashback, as she looked up with a confused expression. "You okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh…yeah I'm fine," Emily shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together. "Sorry, I think I'm just a little jet lagged. What did you say?"

"The Doctor said you can go back there now," Morgan said, gesturing towards the hospital room where JJ was currently located. "She's asking for you."

"Right," Emily nodded numbly. "Right, okay," she said, standing up and walking towards JJ's room, her legs feeling shaky, suddenly nervous even though she wanted nothing more than to lay eyes on the blonde again.

As she approached the door, Emily took a deep, calming breath before pushing the barrier open, peaking in to find JJ lying in bed, looking smaller than the brunette had ever seen her; her blue eyes closed even though she was obviously still awake. "Jen?" Emily called, JJ's eyes shooting open despite the fact that the brunette had only spoken softly. "I'm sorry," she put her hands up in front of her, slowly walking into the room. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," JJ shook her head, looking slightly lost.

"The doctor said you were asking for me?" Emily said, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Are you…are you okay?"

"I've been better," JJ shrugged, not meeting the brunette's eyes. "I just…I wanted to see you…I…I wanted to make sure you were still here," she said, her voice quiet and unsure. "I can't…I just wanted to…thank you," she shook her head, finally looking up. "Thank you, Emily for…for coming back…for what you did up there…you…you saved my life."

"You don't have to thank me Jen," Emily replied, reaching out and taking the blonde's hand in hers, grateful for the smile that it brought to JJ's face. "I will _always_ be here for you; whatever you need, whenever," she gave the blonde's hand a squeeze. "And besides, I'm pretty sure I owed you one," she said, thinking of Doyle. "Have you called Will? I'm sure you must want to see Henry."

"I don't want Henry to see me here," JJ quickly shook her head, looking slightly panicked. "I don't want him to see me like this. I…I told Will I'd come see him tomorrow," she said, missing the confused look on Emily's face.

"Okay," Emily nodded, even though she didn't really understand how Will could stay away from his wife at a time like this. "Well do you need anything?"

"No," JJ replied. "They said I could go home in an hour or so. I was just hoping you'd stay with me until then," she shrugged.

"Okay," Emily held JJ's hand tightly in hers; feeling like the blonde needed the comfort. "That I can do," she smiled.

The pair was silent for a few minutes, their hands still clasped together as they both remained lost in their own thoughts.

"Em," JJ was the one to finally break the silence, turning towards the brunette with blue eyes shining with tears. "I…I saw you," she said. "While I was down there they…they gave me something and I was…I was completely out of it and I was lying on the floor and somebody came into the room and I thought…I thought it was you. I thought you came to save me."

"I did come Jen," Emily ran her hand threw blonde locks. "Maybe not when you thought I did, but I came."

"I know," JJ nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek, which Emily immediately wiped away. "I just thought it was kind of weird you know. Even though I knew you were in London I just knew you would be the one to come for me. I knew it would be you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I can't believe that after everything JJ has been through today she wants to go out," Emily shook her head, sitting in the front seat of Morgan's car while he drove them to one of the team's favourite hang outs.

"Blondie's been through a lot," Morgan shrugged. "I'm sure she just wants the distraction."

"Yeah but she left the hospital with Garcia. You'd think she'd want to go home," Emily said, still confused. "You'd think she'd want to see Henry and Will."

"Em when's the last time you talked to JJ about Will?" Morgan asked, glancing at the brunette.

"I asked her if she called him at the hospital and she said she asked him not to bring Henry," Emily replied. "Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Emily scoffed, getting frustrated.

"Look this totally isn't my place," Morgan sighed, shaking his head as he considered the ramifications of sharing a secret JJ was obviously still keeping from the brunette. "Em, JJ and Will aren't together anymore. They haven't been for a while now."

"What?" Emily was shocked. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't she tell me? What happened?"

"She won't really talk about it," Morgan shrugged. "I mean her and Will still seem to get along pretty well. They're still taking care of Henry together and everything but he moved out and they're sharing custody and what not," he explained. "Baby Girl has tried to talk to her about it but you know how JJ can be."

"Wow I…I had no idea," Emily felt suddenly sad; upset that JJ hadn't told her and worried for what her friend must have been going through. "I mean she never said a word. I know I'm not around now, but we still talk all the time," she said. "I don't know why she wouldn't tell me."

"Maybe it wasn't something she wanted to tell you over the phone," Morgan suggested. "I mean me and Baby Girl thought that if Blondie was going to open up to someone that it would definitely be you," he said receiving a raised eyebrow from Emily in return. "What? It's true. You're Emily and JJ. You two have always had this _thing._ "

"I'm not so sure," Emily shook her head, unable to hide the sad look on her face.

"Well I am," Morgan told her. "I mean look at what just happened; JJ needed you and you hopped on a plane as fast as you could, the same way JJ came back for you when Doyle was after you," he reminded her. "You two have a way of being there for each other when you need it. And you know…I know you're planning on heading back tomorrow and you know Jayje will never admit it, but she's gonna need you Em."

"Derek I have a job," Emily sighed, understanding what her friend was saying but also knowing she had obligations back in London.

"I know that," Morgan nodded. "But still," he shrugged. "Think about it."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked JJ later that night, as soon as she was able to get the blonde away from the rest of the group.

"Tell you what?" JJ furrowed her brow in confusion. "Em what are you…oh…" her face fell as understanding hit her. "Who told you?"

"Morgan," Emily sighed. "He thought I already knew. He figured you told me," she said with a hurt look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me Jen? We talk all the time."

"I just…I couldn't," JJ shrugged. "You've been so happy every time we talked and I…I just didn't know how to bring it up," she explained rather sadly. "Em please. I don't want to talk about this here."

"Here is all we have," Emily replied, shaking her head. "I refuse to go back to London until we've talked about this. So come on," she said, taking JJ's hand and leading her out of the bar, grateful that no one on the team seemed to notice. "Now talk. Please? Just tell me what happened."

"I don't even know where to start," JJ let out a breath of frustration. "Will's a great guy and I love him...it's just…it wasn't…"

"It wasn't what?" Emily asked when it seemed like the blonde wasn't going to continue. "Jen. Talk to me," she squeezed the hand she was still holding. "You know you can tell me anything."

Looking up into brown eyes, JJ took a deep breath, realizing she needed to be honest with her friend. "Do you know how I knew the team would call you? How I knew you'd find me? Why I hallucinated that you came even?"

"Um no not really," Emily admitted, slightly confused. "I mean I assume it's because we're friends. You're my best friend Jen. Of course I'd come when you need me."

"But it's more than that," JJ shook her head, breaking eye contact. "I work with a team of profilers everyday…a team of some of the best FBI Agents there are…a team that's _here_ and yet it was you I envisioned saving me even though we weren't even in the same country Em," she continued, doing her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I knew you'd come Em, because it's what I'd do for you…it's what I _did_ for you and I…I just knew you'd come. I knew it."

Watching the blonde, Emily couldn't help but still be confused, unsure exactly what her friend was trying to get at. "Jen I still don't understand," she eventually admitted. "What does this have to do with you and Will?"

"I ended things with Will because I wasn't happy," JJ replied. "I wasn't happy because I loved him, but I was in love with someone else," she admitted, feeling Emily's hand tighten in hers. "And even though I wasn't sure if she felt the same way I just…it wasn't fair to Will anymore," she finally looked up. "Em I…"

Whatever JJ was going to say then was cut off as Emily brought their lips together in a kiss, which JJ had only dreamed about. As soon as the surprise wore off, JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, opening her mouth as she allowed the brunette to deepen the kiss, which lasted until they were both forced to pull apart in order to catch their breaths.

"Wow," JJ whispered, keeping her arms around Emily's neck. "I…I did not see that coming."

"I was so scared," Emily kept her voice low, resting her forehead against JJ's. "When Hotch called I…I've never been so scared in my whole life. I thought I'd never see you again and I…I'd never get to tell you…"

"We've been so stupid," JJ chuckled, placing a kiss on the brunette's nose. "We've wasted so much time."

"It doesn't matter," Emily shook her head, leaning back so she could look at the blonde. "All that matters is that you're okay and we're here now."

"Yeah but you're going back to London tomorrow," JJ's face fell. "I can't exactly drop everything and come with you Em. I've got Henry. And I know the long distance thing is just so hard and…"

"Jen," Emily placed a finger over the blonde's lips. "Stop, okay?" She said, removing her finger. "You really think that after a kiss like that I'm going to get back on a plane and leave you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Em…" JJ tried to argue, once again finding herself cut off by Emily's lips on hers.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau," Emily whispered as she pulled away. "I love you and I'm not letting you go."


End file.
